


La Veela y la Bestia

by Asher_Henry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Veela, Werewolf
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Henry/pseuds/Asher_Henry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Discleimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, W.B.</p><p>y las diferentes editoriales que la publican. Esta historia ha sido creada para fines de diversión sin recibir</p><p>ningún bien monetario por ello. Beta-Liidg, Traducido por LightningLockhart</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Discleimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, W.B.
> 
> y las diferentes editoriales que la publican. Esta historia ha sido creada para fines de diversión sin recibir
> 
> ningún bien monetario por ello. Beta-Liidg, Traducido por LightningLockhart

-Buenas noches, Fleur. Te veré mañana. – Esas fueron las palabras de Bill quién ya se había introducido en la chimenea.

-Buenas noches, William. Saluda a tu señora de mi parte. – Bromeó la francesa desde la cocina.

-Ja, ja. Prometo que voy a presentártela pronto. – Dijo el joven Weasley tomando un poco de polvos floo, pronunció el nombre de un pequeño café londinense para luego desaparecer entre las verdes llamas.

Fleur Delacour quedó sola otra vez. Shell Cottage era completamente suyo una vez más y siendo la amante de la diversión que era a sus veintiún años, Fleur se quedó frente al fuego terminando su tarea de Gringotts.

-Las malditas salas de juicio son un negocio sucio. – Murmuró para sí antes de cerrar el tomo antiguo que estaba en su regazo. Se estiró dejando que cada uno de sus músculos se extendiera al máximo para luego relajarlos.

Dejando que el estrés del día abandonara su cuerpo se preparó para ir finalmente a la cama. Su habitación estaba en el segundo piso y tenía una magnífica vista del mar. Bill y ella habían decidido quién se quedaría con la habitación por medio de un volado y gracias a lo que el chico pelirrojo había llamado: suerte de Veela, Fleur ganó.

Cambió su vestimenta, se lavó los dientes y un instante después se escondió bajo la colcha. Relajándose en la suave superficie de la cama, dejó que el sonido de las olas rompiendo sobre la playa, la arrojara lentamente a un profundo y bien merecido sueño. La ligera brisa marina le ayudaba aún más a su cometido al menos hasta que recordó algo sumamente importante. Había cerrado la ventana con llave. Esa era parte de su ritual nocturno.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de golpe, se acercó a la mesita de noche intentando alcanzar su varita sin embargo el intruso era más rápido. De pronto algunas cuerdas aparecieron flotando en su habitación para atar sus manos a la cabecera antes de que ella pudiese comprender completamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Debería saberlo, era noche de luna llena. Debía haber esperado sentada en la cama a su visitante incluso si a veces aún le causaba miedo.

Mirando por todo alrededor dentro de su habitación, encontró al intruso. Escondido en las sombras, con sólo una mano visible y como era de suponerse su propia varita en ella. A pesar de su tamaño era ágil y silencioso.

El olor del sudor y la lujuria llenaban el aire. El sonido de una respiración entrecortada era lo único que se agregaba a la atmósfera haciéndola pesada. El miedo estaba recorriendo el cuerpo entero de la rubia despertando lentamente a la Veela que se hallaba dormida en su interior pero que despertaba cada que el intruso invadía su habitación.

-¿Qué quieres? - Su voz salió de forma temblorosa, dudativa. Clara muestra de su miedo. La pregunta era simplemente estúpida puesto que ella ya sabía la respuesta pero no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de sus labios.

Vio como la bestia a la que había llegado a conocer a través de los días y de sus constantes visitas, puso su varita en la cómoda para después despojarse de su abrigo. Aún oculta en las sombras se abrió paso hasta ella desnudándose completamente en el camino. Podía escucharse el sonido de cada prenda al caer al piso.

La respiración de Fleur se volvió irregular conforme el intruso se acercaba. Era una criatura alta, sus músculos estaban demasiado pronunciados a lo largo de su cuerpo entero. Podía sentirse la fuerza en ellos con tan sólo mirarlos. Sus dedos eran anormalmente largos mostrando la sangre de la criatura pues esta hacia que la piel se volviese casi roja en las palmas. Las uñas sucias y afiladas. Fleur sabía que no había ninguna manera de evitar que el suceso se repitiera.

Mientras la colcha era retirada del esbelto cuerpo, la rubia sintió el aire nocturno besando su piel. Una mano sucia y callosa se posó sobre su abdomen, haciendo su propio camino hacia arriba deslizándose por uno de sus costados.

La respiración de Fleur se quedó en su garganta cuando la mano se posó en la parte inferior de sus pechos. Una risa profunda salió de la bestia impregnando el ambiente. Sin que una palabra fuera dicha o una varita levantada, su vestimenta nocturna desapareció dejando su cuerpo completamente expuesto y a la completa disposición del intruso. Ahora la carne podía tocar plenamente a la carne. La bestia se dejó sumir en esa sensación dejando crecer su erección.

Subiéndose enteramente a la cama separó las piernas de Fleur para posicionarse entre ellas.

-Buenas noches mi Veela. – Su áspera voz llenó la habitación haciendo a la rubia estremecer.

Las duras y callosas manos encontraron nuevamente sus costados comenzando a subir por el cuerpo desnudo. El ligero toque no podía engañar a Fleur pues sabía que esas manos eran poseedoras de una fuerza letal.

La bestia se inclino para llenarse con su aroma. El temor y el deseo inundaron su nariz encendiendo el fuego del deseo y la lujuria dentro de su propio cuerpo sin necesidad de más palabras o acciones.

Labios agrietados hicieron su camino desde el cuello hasta el pecho de la ojiazul. Una lengua húmeda estaba recorriendo su seno izquierdo con afán mientras el derecho fue cubierto por una mano de la bestia. La joven podía sentir la erección frotándose contra ella y esa acción termino robándole un gemido casi involuntario. El animal sobre su cuerpo dejó escapar otra risa y ella podía sentir los colmillos afilados cuando su seno fue aprisionado por esa boca. Los dientes se fueron recorriendo delicadamente sobre su piel hasta que sólo el pezón quedó en la boca del animal.

La Veela en su interior había despertado completamente y lo dio a conocer tirando de las cuerdas que ataban sus muñecas hasta que la madera de la cabecera se astilló. La bestia levantó la mirada y le sonrió a la criatura aún atada debajo de su cuerpo, unió su mirada a la de Fleur mientras se posicionaba en su entrada, dudó por un instante antes de introducirse a sí misma dentro de la joven uniéndose así en la más íntima de las formas.

Ambas dejaron salir gritos de placer y la bestia podía sentir cuán desenfrenada era su pasión realmente. Pudo sentir cuán grande era su deseo por unirse una vez más a la Veela. Todo comenzó a una velocidad deslumbrante. Moviéndose dentro de ella tan rápido y fuerte como podía en un intento de volverse un solo ser. Fleur sólo podía envolver sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la bestia que golpeaba el interior de sus muslos embestida tras embestida.

Cuando Fleur estaba al borde, a punto de caer al abismo de placer que suponía el orgasmo, todo movimiento se detuvo. La Veela se decepcionó profundamente. Observó a la criatura sobre su cuerpo y sintió las cuerdas desaparecer. Los fuertes brazos de la bestia rodearon su espalda para darle un giro a las posiciones y dejar a la rubia arriba.

Quedó entonces sentada en el regazo de la bestia, aún unidas en la más íntima de las formas. Este era el juego favorito de ambas criaturas. El intruso llevaba a Fleur hasta el borde del orgasmo para luego detenerse. La ponía en la parte superior para ver lo que haría. Quería ver si mantenía a la bestia dentro de su cuerpo o la dejaba salir. Después de un minuto entero donde ambas se perdieron en la mirada de la otra, la rubia comenzó a mecer sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás. La bestia bajo su cuerpo desnudo, dejó al descubierto sus dientes gruñendo de placer, sus manos recorrían la blanca espalda desde arriba hasta abajo para luego volver a subir. Las uñas arañando suavemente la carne dejando una sensación de ardor a su paso hasta deteniéndose finalmente en el firme trasero de la joven. Ella dejó escapar un gemido cuando las uñas se clavaron un poco en su piel haciéndole saber que su ligero movimiento ya no era suficiente.

Enredó sus manos en el cabello de la bestia tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Se levantó lo suficiente para ver a ese ser hacia abajo. Una vez en esa posición le sonrió para acto seguido dejarse caer nuevamente. La bestia soltó un aullido animal y comenzó a moverse al ritmo que Fleur había impuesto. Lujuria pura emanando de los dos cuerpos.

Los sonidos del placer carnal pronto inundaron la casa. Los gemidos y aullidos de ambos seres rompieron el silencio resonando en todas y cada una de las paredes de la casa entera. Al menos no había nadie más para escucharlos.

Poniendo a Fleur de vuelta contra la cama, la bestia recuperó el control. Las manos de Fleur se transformaron en las garras pertenecientes a sus antepasados y se enterraron en la espalda de la criatura sobre ella ganándose un fuerte gruñido que hizo temblar las paredes. La bestia inclinó su cabeza para morderle el hombro, cuando los colmillos traspasaron la blanca piel una sensación de fuego corriendo por sus venas inundo sus cuerpos haciéndolas llegar a la cima en el mismo instante. Colapsaron en la cama, en un mar de brazos y piernas entrelazados, aún en estado de euforia. Sus cuerpos bañados completamente en sudor mientras las respiraciones intentaban regresar a la normalidad.

Durante un largo tiempo lo único que pudieron hacer fue quedarse ahí, tendidas sobre la cama respirando profundamente en un intento de calmar el ritmo acelerado de sus corazones. Después de haber descansado lo suficiente, el cuerpo aprisionando a Fleur contra el colchón, se retiró desenredando así sus cuerpos sudorosos para ponerse finalmente de pie. En ese instante todo atisbo de hombre lobo fue desapareciendo.

La bestia se había ido y ahora se podía ver a la persona real. Se habían ido tanto la altura como los músculos excesivamente pronunciados. Atrás quedaron los rasgos duros al igual que los dientes y uñas afiladas. Los hombros anchos y todo lo que impedía ver a la persona tras el lobo. Ahora sólo era una joven, su chica, su pareja, su Hermione.

Fleur le vio buscar su ropa por toda la habitación para luego ponérsela prenda por prenda. Cuando se sentó en la cama para ponerse las botas, Fleur se acercó para sentarse a horcajadas en su regazo. Rodeando el cuello de Hermione con sus finos y delgados brazos buscó sus labios para unirse en un dulce beso. La castaña pegó más a la rubia contra su propio cuerpo para profundizar el beso. No se separaron hasta que el aire se hizo necesario. Fleur fue la primera en apartar sus labios pero no se alejó demasiado. Sus cuerpos permanecían casi completamente pegados dejando que Hermione depositara besos a lo largo del cuello de marfil hasta llegar a la marca de una herida ya sanada.

-Te amo así. – Fue un susurro que se impactó suavemente contra el cuello de Fleur.

-¿Desnuda y encima de ti mon amor? – Bromeó la ojiazul.

-Sí y no. Me encanta estar aquí, contigo, mientras soy yo misma y aún así me sigues queriendo.

La bruja de mayor edad tomó la cara Hermione entre sus manos levantándola un poco para poder observarla directamente a los ojos. Entonces habló en tono suave, dulce y ligero cargado con todas las emociones que inundaban su corazón. Dejando que en cada una de las palabras se percibiera el inmenso amor que sentía por la otra.

-Siempre te amaré sin importar lo que pase. Y no se te ocurra dudar jamás de eso. Estamos destinadas la una a la otra, mon amor. – Fleur sintió como el agarre de la otra joven sobre su cintura se hacia un poco más fuerte. Ese pequeño acto le dio la valentía necesaria para decir las palabras que sabía, Hermione necesitaba escuchar. – Y todos los demás también te seguirán queriendo. Ellos son tus amigos, se quedarán a tu lado sin importarles absolutamente nada.

Por un momento la trigueña permaneció en silencio pero no se apartó ni un poco de su amada.

-Lo sé. – Dijo después de un minuto. – Pero primero debo lidiar con esto por mí misma, llegar a controlar esta parte de mí que parece tan salvaje. Remus y Severus me están ayudando con eso. – Disfrutando del calor proveniente de Fleur, Hermione se quedó sentada ahí por la mayor cantidad de tiempo que pudo, disfrutando del aroma que les rodeaba así como de la sensación de saciedad en su interior. Unos minutos después y muy a su pesar, la trigueña decidió que era hora de partir por sí acaso Remus quería vigilarla. Ya de pie tomó delicadamente a Fleur para darle un beso ardiente en los ya de por sí, hinchados labios. Ese fue el gesto de despedida por parte de la ojimel pues si se queda por más tiempo seguramente no podría controlarse. El lobo que ahora habitaba en ella querría salir para tomar a su Veela.

Con cuidado le dio la espalda a la cama obligándose a dar algunos pasos con dirección a la ventana. Se alejó de la cama y de la persona que aún se mantenía en ella. Desapareció entonces sin mirar atrás.

Un "J' taimé" salió en un susurro siguiéndola a través de la ventana.

/ = / = / = / = / = / = / = / = / = / = / = / = / = / = /

Apareciendo a unos cuantas calles del cuartel de la orden, Hermione se detuvo en un centro comercial abierto las veinticuatro horas para comprar una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Caminó hasta una banca cercana en frente del establecimiento, se sentó y encendió un cigarro. Cerró los ojos y el recuerdo de Fleur llegó a su mente.

-Nunca pensé que fueras fumadora. – Una voz áspera le llegó desde las sombras.

\- Sí, bueno, soy un montón de cosas que las personas nunca creerían que soy. – Respondió tomando una calada de su cigarro. No necesitaba voltear para saber a quién pertenecía esa voz. La había escuchado por largo tiempo.

-No deberías estar afuera esta noche, lo sabes. Lupin se volverá loco cuando se entere.

-Bueno, entonces simplemente no le diremos, Severus. – Ella sonrió volteándose para observar su antiguo profesor de pociones. Ella era la única además de Remus que veía más allá de la horrible cicatriz en su cuello. Ellos tenían bastantes en sus propios cuerpos por lo que sólo podían aceptarlas y seguir adelante.

Severus era en gran parte la razón por la que ella no se convertía completamente en hombre lobo. Después de su desagradable encuentro con Greyback y su grupo de ladrones, Severus la llenó de poción matalobos y eso fue lo que detuvo la mayor parte de los efectos. Seguía transformándose hasta cierto punto pero no totalmente. No había matado a nadie o a algo todavía, la mayoría del tiempo sólo buscaba a Fleur.

-Él quiere que les digas. – Dijo Severus. – Sé que no estás preparada pero ellos necesitan saberlo.

-Creo que estoy lista.

Apagó su cigarrillo y ambos cruzaron la calle para refugiarse dentro de uno de los últimos lugares seguros fuera de Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

El molesto ruido finalmente fue demasiado para Hermione. Se inclinó sobre un costado de la cama para apagar la alarma. Hoy era el día en que Harry llegaría. Hermione sonrió sabiendo que su amigo estaría con ella a la hora de la cena. Por fin estarían en el mismo lugar luego de pasar tanto tiempo separados. Estirando todos sus músculos, inicio su rutina matutina. Ducha, vendajes y ropa. Dándose una mirada más en el espejo para cerciorarse de que su aspecto fuera al menos pasable, se consideró aceptable y se dirigió a desayunar. Al menos ese era el plan. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con un Remus muy molesto al otro extremo del pasillo. Observando tras el hombro de su antiguo profesor, vio a Severus. Parecía aburrido como era habitual en él aunque sabía que estaba en problemas.

-¿Debo suponer que se dio cuenta? – Preguntó al profesor de cabello grasiento.

-¡Sí! Me di cuenta. – Lupin técnicamente hervía de furia. Empujó a Hermione nuevamente dentro de su propia habitación. Metió a Snape antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe y protegerla con un muffliato. - ¿Qué diablos te sucede?

-Tenía la impresión de que ya lo sabías. – Hermione le respondió mirándolo como si estuviese confundida por su pregunta tan obvia. Severus simplemente sonrió ante esa respuesta.

Tomando una respiración profunda Remus volvió a hablar.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir.

-No pasó nada…bueno, no pasó nada "malo". – Hermione le dijo con una sonrisa similar a la del gato Cheshire. Un bufido escapó de los labios de Severus y tuvo que alejarse de los otros dos antes de mostrar su ataque de risa.

-Me alegro de que encuentres esta situación tan divertida Snape. Cuando ella salga y mate a alguien, entonces ¿qué?

-Escondemos el cuerpo, como lo haríamos si fuese por ti. – Respondió con toda la naturalidad posible.

-Si haces eso de nuevo, voy a decirles a todos que es exactamente lo que ocurre contigo y estarás bajo constante vigilancia para que esto no vuelva a suceder. – Amenazó el hombre mayor.

-Entonces es algo bueno que se los vaya a decir esta noche. – Dijo a cambio la joven castaña. Después del tenso enfrentamiento, Lupin soltó un gruñido de frustración y salió de la habitación como el viento.

-Bastante esperado del cabeza de chorlito número dos, por lo que veo. – Severus remarcó mientras caminaban escaleras abajo para encontrarse con los demás en el comedor. Ambos tenían hambre.

-Tenía la impresión de que él era el cabeza de chorlito número uno. – Hermione dijo en broma.

Caminando por la decrépita casa de pueblo, Severus y Hermione caminaron hasta la cocina. La Orden estaba reunida alrededor de la mesa disfrutando de un buen desayuno preparado por la señora Weasley. Todos se detuvieron por un instante para ver a los recién llegados antes de volver a sus respectivos platos. Las miradas curiosas posándose sobre ella eran algo a lo que Hermione se había acostumbrado desde que compartía su tiempo con Snape. Ese hombre había demostrado estar de su lado y no con los mortífagos. Casi murió protegiendo la vida de Harry pero aún así nadie confiaba en él todavía. Remus confiaba en él hasta cierto punto, lo suficiente para permitirle crear ración de poción matalobos que ahora debía compartir con Hermione. Ellos tomaron sus asientos habituales en el extremo de la mesa, la castaña sentada entre Severus y cualquier otro miembro de la Orden. Esta mañana era Kingsley. Molly colocó un plato enfrente de cada uno para luego regresar al lado de Arthur. Las conversaciones lentamente regresaron a escucharse y Hermione sabía que era por la presencia de su profesor de pociones. Ella lo miró y abrió su mente para él.

Dumbledore era un hombre inteligente y sabía que si en algún momento ellos debían separarse, Hermione sería la única capaz de mantener a Harry con vida. Sería la única que podría ponerlo a salvo. Cuando ella y sus padres llegaron al cuartel a principios del verano les dijeron que ella iba a ser entrenada.

_(Flashback)_

_-Oclumancia, Legilimancia, Aparición, creación de pociones y técnicas de duelo avanzado le serán enseñadas por los mejores en cada materia. Señorita Granger, todos somos conscientes de que usted será la razón por la que Harry sobrevivirá en caso de que se vean separados de la Orden en cualquier momento. Usted debe ser capaz de defenderlo y enseñarle todo lo que usted misma va a aprender en los siguientes meses. Este conflicto está llegando rápidamente a su fin por lo que debemos estar preparados para lo que esté adelante. – Dumbledore dejó que las palabras se asimilaran antes de explicarle a ella y a sus padres exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que iba a suceder._

_Pasó una buena parte del verano entrenando con Severus pero los demás no estuvieron de acuerdo con ello. Una vez que los Weasleys llegaron al cuartel todos mostraron su curiosidad además de estar preocupados por el nuevo amigo y confidente de la castaña. La falta de confianza de la Orden hacia Snape y el hecho de que compartiera demasiado tiempo con Hermione mantenía preocupado a todo el mundo. De hecho las únicas veces que no se preocupaban era cuando Remus estaba con ellos, quién supuestamente la estaba entrenando junto con Severus._

_Ron casi se volvió loco cuando se enteró que Hermione sería la única entrenada y quién sería su maestro._

_-¡Oye! ¿Qué significa "sólo ella"? ¿Qué hay acerca de Harry y de mí? También somos parte de esto, usted sabe. – Ron gritó con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron. Dumbledore se sentó con calma esperando a que el pelirrojo terminara su discurso lo cual no tardó mucho tiempo más._

_-Señor Weasley, entiendo su preocupación pero el hecho en cuestión es que ni usted ni el señor Potter tienen la edad suficiente para hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. Un simple hechizo de levitación sería suficiente para expulsarlos._

_-Pero Hermione tampoco es mayor de edad. – Señaló el joven._

_-Técnicamente es cierto, sin embargo la señorita Granger hizo algo que le ha ayudado a pasar por alto esa regla en particular del Ministerio. – Ron frunció el entrecejo claramente confundido._

_-¿Qué?_

_-La señorita Granger ya era un año mayor que ustedes de todos modos. Además en su tercer año utilizó un giratiempo para asistir a clases adicionales. Ella tiene 17 debido a la discrepancia en su línea de tiempo y el seguimiento del Ministerio es inútil en ella. – Dumbledore le explicó al joven aún enojado._

_-¿Quién la está entrenando? ¿Qué es lo que aprenderá? – El ojiazul preguntó aunque había dejado de gritar._

_-Remus y Severus han sido sus maestros. Sobre lo que se le está enseñando, nadie fuera de Severus, Remus, Hermione y yo sabemos lo que está aprendiendo. Es más seguro de esa forma. Si alguien de la Orden es capturado y se le pide proporcionar información, tendrá poco que decir sobre el arsenal mágico del trío dorado._

_Ron tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas antes de salir violentamente de la habitación para buscar e interrogar a Hermione por sí mismo. El resto de los Weasley se disculparon ante Dumbledore por la actitud del menor de los hombres pero aún así le hicieron algunas otras preguntas. Incluso después de eso la familia Weasley seguía sin aceptar completamente la situación. No podían, ni querían, confiar en Severus Snape._

_Ron subió por las escaleras de su nuevo "hogar" en busca de la joven. En el segundo piso vio a un elfo quitar el polvo de una mesa realmente antigua. Se acercó a él y sus pasos resonando en la madera llamaron la atención de la criatura._

_-Tú, ¿dónde puedo encontrar a la señorita Granger?_

_-La sangre sucia está en la biblioteca, al final del pasillo. – Escupió el pequeño y desagradable elfo._

_El comentario sólo agregó más leña al fuego. Ron dio media vuelta y caminó por el pasillo, haciendo una nota mental para tener una charla sobre la falta de respeto que mostró el elfo. Una puerta en la mitad del pasillo se abrió y Snape salió con un libro bajo el brazo. Su atención centrada en la persona detrás de él._

_Ron apretó el paso para evitar estar cerca del profesor con cabello grasiento._

_-Te digo que no es posible. Mezclar las dos podría terminar en una larga estancia en San Mungo. – Ron sonrió ante la idea de que cualquier cosa sobre la que se estuviese discutiendo, pudiese mandar al profesor al hospital._

_-Te digo, Severus, - Una voz familiar llenó la estancia y Ronald se detuvo en seco. – que podría funcionar. Todo lo que debemos hacer es averiguar los ajustes adecuados y podría funcionar. – Su voz sonaba extraña, desesperada._

_Snape estaba a punto de decir algo cuando notó la cabellera rojiza por el rabillo del ojo. Erguido en toda su estatura y mostrando su desprecio habitual, volvió su atención a Ron._

_-Buenas tardes, señor Weasley. – Su acento suave desapareció siendo sustituido por uno áspero y rudo. Como si le doliera inmensamente pronunciar esas palabras._

_-Buenas tardes, profesor. – Saludó el joven con los dientes apretados._

_Hermione salió al pasillo y observó a su amigo. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ambos se despidieron en la estación de Kingcross pero se sentía como si hubiese pasado toda una vida desde ese momento._

_Severus miró a ambos jóvenes antes de encaminarse a su habitación con su nuevo libro._

_-Hermione, te ves… - No sabía cómo decirlo. Físicamente seguía igual pero había algo más. Había algo diferente en ella, como una sombra aferrada a su ser. Se veía cansada, ansiosa y un poco asustada._

_-Te ves bien, Ronald. – Ella le dijo dejando pasar la torpeza de su amigo por alto. - ¿Acabas de llegar?_

_-Sí, hace unos minutos. Dumbledore nos pidió hablar antes de subir nuestras cosas._

_-Oh. – Un destello de pánico cruzó su rostro, desvió la mirada mientras preguntaba. - ¿Acerca de qué?_

_-Sólo para saber el motivo de nuestra estancia aquí. Para qué nos quieren en este lugar. Y para decirnos que estás en la Orden. – Una repentina amargura se apoderó de su voz y Hermione sintió un cambio en él aún sin utilizar su clarividencia. – Supongo que no quiere que te molestemos mientras estás entrenando._

_-No creo que ese sea el motivo. – Dijo sintiendo como la rabia en el chico comenzaba a burbujear._

_-¡Oh! ¿Así que sólo no los dijo para echarnos en cara que tú puedes salir y hacer cosas interesantes? ¿Que tú puedes ir y contribuir en la guerra mientras nosotros debemos quedarnos sentados esperando el inicio del nuevo ciclo escolar?_

_-Ron, es muy…_

_-¿Y Snape? ¡Te está entrenando! Puedo entender lo de Remus pero Snape. ¡Es uno de ellos!_

_-¡No, no lo es y tú lo sabes! –Un extraño cosquilleo inició en la base de su cráneo. – Él era un espía._

_-¿Para quién?_

_-¡Para nosotros!_

_-Sí, claro. Probablemente el nos traicionará cuando tenga la oportunidad. – La ira y los celos estaban saliendo de Ron y alimentando todas esas extrañas sensaciones en el cuerpo de Hermione._

_-Estuvo a punto de morir protegiendo a Dumbledore, protegiendo a Harry. ¿Cómo puedes seguir cuestionando su lealtad? – Hermione podía sentir la ira creciendo en su propio cuerpo._

_-Sí, ¿cómo sabemos que no era parte de un plan más grande para que confiemos en él?_

_-¿Así que él tenía a Nagini a punto de romper su garganta como parte de un plan maestro? ¿Te has vuelto loco?_

_-¡Estás confiando en él! ¿Qué te está enseñando eh? ¿Maldiciones imperdonables? Lo único que sabe además de pociones, ¡es magia negra! ¿Está tratando de hacer que te unas a ellos?_

_-¿Hablas en serio?_

_-¿Lo está? Está tratando de alejarte de nosotros, sabiendo lo importante que eres para nosotros, para mí y él te está haciendo oscura. ¡Puedo verlo! ¡Eres oscura!_

_Hermione tomó un par de respiraciones profundas antes de dejar al niño enfurecido detrás._

**(Comunicación a través de pensamientos).**

**-Siempre es un placer estar junto a todos ellos.** – El mensaje de Severus la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella había llegado a dominar las artes de la mente más rápido, esto le había dado la oportunidad de comunicarse a través del pensamiento con los altamente cualificados como lo hacía con el profesor Snape en ese momento.

 **-Tú piensas que deberían ser más sutiles respecto a sus sentimientos.** – Fue el pensamiento de Hermione.

**-¿Por qué deberían ocultar lo que siempre han sentido? Podría morir enfrente de ellos salvando al cabeza de chorlito de una maldición lanzada por el Señor Oscuro y ellos seguirían sin confiar en mí.**

**-Cierto. Bueno sólo piensa que en algunos meses más todo esto, que ahora resulta absurdo, habrá terminado.**

-¿Piensa que terminará tan rápido, señorita Granger? – Llegó la vieja y familiar voz de Albus Dumbledore.

-Por supuesto, señor. – Hermione dijo mientras se giraba para encarar al profesor Dumbledore.

Él le sonrió dirigiéndose a ella y a Severus. El director se aseguraba de siempre sentarse junto a ellos. Como maestro de la legilimancia, Dumbledore captó rápidamente el hilo de la conversación.

-¿Qué terminará rápido? – Sirius preguntó mirando a los tres sentados al otro extremo de la mesa.

-Nada que te importe, Canuto. – Severus se burló de él.

-Está sucediendo bajo mi techo, así que creo que debe importarme, Snape. – Fue la respuesta de Sirius mientras se ponía de pie observando a su viejo enemigo duramente.

-Sirius, te aseguro que lo que Severus y Hermione están discutiendo no es importante. – Esas fueron las palabras de Dumbledore antes de soplar lentamente en su taza de té para hacer que el líquido se enfriara un poco.

-¿Pero ellos no estaban discutiendo acerca de nada? – Kingsley estaba confundido. Estaba seguro de no haber escuchado palabra alguna salir de ellos. No desde que entraron al comedor.

-El hecho de que sus bocas no se muevan, no significa que una conversación no esté en curso. - Dumbledore respondió de forma enigmática. Como siempre. – Disculpen que los haya interrumpido, ustedes dos.

-No hay problema, señor. – Hermione respiró profundamente intentando calmarse. El odio irradiando desde el otro extremo de la mesa comenzaba a irritarle y el lobo estaba luchando por salir.

**-Tranquilízate, ahora. ¿Quieres echar a perder tu secreto?**

**-Cállate, Severus.**

El hombre sonrió antes de seguir comiendo su desayuno. Al final de la comida, Severus y Hermione decidieron retirarse e ir nuevamente a la biblioteca como lo hacían de forma habitual. Dumbledore se quedó atrás para hablar con Kingsley y Ojo loco. Sirius tomó la oportunidad para arrinconarlos ahora que su "salvador" estaba ocupado en el comedor.

-Hola, Quejicus. – Siseó el padrino de Harry introduciéndose en la habitación. Hermione siguió el ejemplo de Severus e ignoró al hombre que seguía actuando como un niño inmaduro. - ¿Teniendo un poco de lectura ligera con su nueva obsesión, no es así? – La castaña colocó su varita en la garganta del hombre antes de que este pudiese reírse de su estúpida broma. La ira podía apreciarse en los ojos de color miel.

-¿Algún día vas a madurar? – Preguntó Hermione.

-¡Baja eso, niña! No queremos ofender a nuestro amable anfitrión ¿o sí? – Severus preguntó apenas levantando la vista de su libro. Hermione bajó su varita para después volver a sentarse y continuar con su lectura.

-¿Qué te paso, Granger? Antes solías estar de nuestro lado. – Sirius le preguntó a la joven mientras se sobaba el punto exacto en el que Hermione había presionado con su varita mágica.

-Yo estoy en el lado de la luz. Al igual que Severus. – Esa fue la respuesta de la joven leona. Mantuvo siempre el tono calmado y neutral sin apartar la vista de su libro.

Sirius alternó la mirada entre uno y otro un par de veces antes de darse la vuelta e irse. Tendría que hablar con Harry acerca de la nueva amistad de su mejor amiga. Caminando por el pasillo se encontró con un igualmente preocupado Ron. El joven había intentado razonar con la castaña desde su llegada y Black sabía que tenía un fuerte aliado en él. Tal vez el muchacho pudiese hacer entrar en razón a su amiga. Ron caminó hasta la biblioteca quedándose en el marco de la puerta. Observó a las dos personas sentadas alegremente en el sillón.

-¿Tiene alguna pregunta, señor Weasley? – Severus le preguntó aún inmenso en la lectura.

El pelirrojo dudó un segundo antes de hablar.

-Me preguntaba si podría hablar con Hermione. – Preguntó sin dejar de ver a la joven en espera de una respuesta. Después de un minuto, Hermione invocó un separador y lo colocó en la página actual. Así podría retomar su lectura después. Bajó el libro para centrar su atención en el joven de cabello rojo.

-¿Sí, Ron? – Esas fueron sus palabras pero no se movió de su asiento.

-En privado, si no te importa. – Le envió una mirada intencionada a Snape quién simplemente levantó una ceja.

Hermione estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el profesor de pociones.

-No te preocupes por mí. Si el perro callejero regresa simplemente le pondré un bozal. – Bromeó el hombre.

Siguiendo a Ron fuera de la biblioteca, ambos se abrieron paso por el pasillo hasta entrar en una de las habitaciones vacías de la casa. Limpiando mágicamente dos sillas de la habitación, Hermione se sentó en una de ellas. Esperó pacientemente a que el joven frente a ella diera inicio a la conversación. Ella ya sabía cómo iba a empezar. "¿Por qué estás saliendo con él? ¿Qué estás aprendiendo de él? ¿Es magia negra? ¿Qué es lo que está pensando Dumbledore al confiar en él? Él nos venderá al Señor Oscuro al final." La conversación siempre empezaba de la misma forma y estaba llena de las mismas preguntas. Por ende el resultado era siempre el mismo. Ambos jóvenes enojados y frustrados.

-Estoy preocupado por ti. – Dijo Ron tomando asiento frente a ella.

-Sí, como siempre… estoy bien, Ron. De verdad.

-Te ves muy bien pero ¿cómo te sientes?

-Me siento bien. Todo está bien.

-¿Has hablado con tus padres últimamente?

Hermione observó hacia un costado por un segundo antes de encontrar nuevamente la mirada del chico. En los ojos mieles podía observarse la frialdad e incluso un poco de enojo.

-Hemos hablado, están bien. Ahora si me disculpas. – Se levantó con la intención de irse a su habitación. Ron la llamó pero la trigueña hizo caso omiso siguiendo su camino.

Al llegar a la puerta indicada, entró rápidamente. Se resguardó en el pequeño espacio con todos los hechizos mágicos que se le ocurrieron antes de sentarse en su cama. Tomando una respiración profunda se dio la vuelta para observar por la ventana. La pregunta acerca de sus padres había resultado ser un golpe duro y el recuerdo de cómo terminó allí sin ellos todavía le molestaba. Todavía resultaba un recuerdo sumamente doloroso.

_"-Yo lo haré. – Había dicho mirando a la mesa frente a ella. No se atrevía a encontrarse con la mirada de ninguno de los ocupantes de la pequeña habitación. Tenía miedo a mostrar su propia debilidad._

_-No, Hermione. Ya es bastante difícil para ti como está. Uno de nosotros lo hará. – Remus dijo al ver a la joven._

_-No. Si debe hacerse lo haré yo misma. – Dijo una vez más. Su voz haciéndose más fuerte con cada palabra._

_Remus estaba a punto de responder pero Severus lo interrumpió._

_-Muy bien sólo no lo arruines._

_-¿Cómo diablos puedes decir eso? – Remus dijo mordazmente al profesor de pociones._

_-Tiene razón, Remus. Si esto es algo que la señorita Granger siente que debe hacer por sí misma entonces que así sea. – Dumbledore dijo sin apartar la mirada de la persona en cuestión._

_Remus sabía que estaba derrotado. La palabra de Dumbledore, no importaba cuán mala pudiese parecer, era definitiva._

_-¿Cuándo tengo qué hacerlo? – Preguntó la ojimel sin levantar la vista de la mesa._

_-Preferiblemente antes de que lleguen los Weasley. Mientras menos gente se entere, será mejor._

_-¿Y usted promete que ellos estarán seguros a dónde quiera que los mande?_

_-Tan seguros como puedan estar._

_Hubo un momento de silencio donde cada uno casi podía escuchar los argumentos mentales de Hermione. Ella sabía que tenía que hacerlo. La verdad pensaba hacerlo por sí misma antes de que la guerra estallase en todo su apogeo. Sin embargo aún faltaba tiempo para que eso sucediera. ¿O no?_

_-Mañana. – Con esa última palabra la joven se levantó de su asiento y fue a disfrutar del tiempo que aún le quedaba al lado de sus padres. Quizá serían los últimos momentos, las últimas horas que podría convivir con ellos por el resto de su vida. Mientras tanto Dumbledore se dedicó a finalizar los preparativos para la ida de los Granger dejando a Severus y Remus solos en la habitación. Ambos hombres se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que la puerta se hubo cerrado._

_-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a obligarla a hacer algo cómo eso? – Remus le gritó al otro hombre._

_-Es algo que debe hacer. Ella necesita cerciorarse de que ellos puedan vivir felices y seguros incluso si muere en la batalla. No van a vivir toda una vida de luto, tratando de explicar a los demás y a sí mismos cómo es que su hija murió._

_-Sigue sin ser correcto. Él ha ido demasiado lejos esta vez. Usted dos lo han hecho._

_-Puede ser pero vamos a vivir con las consecuencias de esto._

_Con eso, Severus salió de la habitación y bajó al sótano. Este fue convertido en un laboratorio de pociones. El hombre tenía que preparar alguna poción tranquilizante para Hermione dándose cuenta de que podría necesitarla. Preparó un gran lote y tuvo razón porque ella realmente necesitó la poción. Los siguientes dos días después de borrar la memoria de sus padres con un "obliviate", la poción fue lo que le impidió romperse totalmente."_

Ella tomó un pequeño sorbo de la misma poción que guardaba en su escondite. La necesitaría para afrontar el día.

El resto del día lo pasó preparándose para la llegada de Harry. Dumbledore iba a ir por él por lo que nadie sabía el momento exacto de su llegada, sólo sabían que lo haría. Remus mantuvo una vigilancia estrecha sobre Hermione por el resto del día. Eso la molestó hasta límites insospechados pero era el precio a pagar por su decisión. Después del almuerzo Lupin les pidió ayuda tanto a ella como a Severus en "algo importante".

-No es muy conveniente venir con mentiras en este punto.

-Guárdatelo, niña. – Remus le dijo para luego proteger la habitación con un muffliato. Después de asegurar completamente la habitación se giró para encarar a la joven de rebelde cabello castaño.

-¿Qué vas a decirles?

-La verdad. Cómo y cuándo ocurrió así como lo que estoy haciendo para controlarlo. – Respondió Hermione.

-¿Te refieres a escabullirte y correr salvajemente?

-No pasé demasiado tiempo corriendo. – Dijo a cambio. Tomando una profunda respiración volvió a mirar a su mentor de tercer año. – ¡Por favor, Remus! Por favor, no me hagas esto más difícil.

-Lo siento. Es peligroso para ti estar allá afuera completamente sola. Incluso si no te has transformado completamente ¿qué nos dice que no lo harás en algún momento?

Hermione tuvo la necesidad de mirar a otro lado. Era verdad, nada podía asegurarle que nunca se iba a transformar completamente. ¿Qué pasaría si un día ocurría mientras estaba con Fleur? ¿Entonces qué?

-Lo siento pero tampoco puedo quedarme encerrada en el sótano.

-¿Y qué es lo que detiene al Señor Oscuro de tener a uno de sus compinches siguiéndote hasta aquí? – Preguntó Severus.

-Los olería antes de que se acerquen seis metros a mí.

-¿Seis metros? Impresionante. – Respondió el pelinegro con un marcado sarcasmo.

-A unos seis metros se encuentran demasiado cerca. – Agregó Remus.

-Es mejor que nada.

-Pero no es suficiente. Ahora, de vuelta al tema principal, ¿a quiénes les dirás exactamente?

-A todo el mundo.

-¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea?

-No pero si le digo a Harry, él le dirá a Ron y él le dirá a uno de sus hermanos y le dirán al resto.

-Ella tiene un punto. Esa loca mujer pelirroja lo gritará desde el tejado cuando se entere. – Confirmó Severus.

-Entonces en la cena. Ahí estará el círculo interno al igual que Harry, Dumbledore, Severus y yo.

-¿Debemos hablar con Dumbledore primero? – Preguntó ella con los nervios creciendo en su interior.

-No. Él ha querido que les digas desde hace un tiempo. – Le informo el profesor de grasiento cabello negro.

-Está bien, entonces, será esta noche.

Una vez que los miembros de la Orden comenzaron a llegar los nervios de Hermione comenzaron a incrementar con más velocidad. Ella se alegró de haber tomado la poción calmante. La cena sería en una hora pero aún no había rastro alguno de Harry. Ron había estado actuando de forma un poco loca, casi como lo había hecho Ginny. Hermione se rió de su amiga sobre emocionada mientras intentaba encontrar la ropa adecuada para esa noche. "Sólo sé tú misma". Ese fue el consejo de la trigueña y para su sorpresa Ginny lo tomó. Haciendo su camino escaleras abajo en busca de un libro perdido, Hermione se asustó por la súbita presencia del profesor Dumbledore.

-Buenas noches, señorita Granger. ¿Es carne asada lo que huelo? – Hermione se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía el grito del viejo y senil profesor. En ese instante vio a la persona parada junto al director de Hogwarts.

-¡Harry!

Él se vio envuelto en un abrazo antes de que pudiera siquiera responder. El sonido de las personas corriendo escaleras abajo una tras otra llenó la casa por un par de minutos.

-¿Están todos aquí? – Preguntó el elegido. Su tono era entre dolido y enojado. Haciéndose para atrás, Hermione observó como el entusiasmo inicial de joven había pasado para dejar en su lugar los sentimientos de traición. No podía reclamarle nada ya que después de todo lo habían dejado incomunicado durante todo el verano en casa de sus tíos.

-Te voy a contar todo cuando estemos solos. – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos para que él supiera que la verdad iba en cada una de sus palabras. Él asintió con la cabeza girándose para sonreírle a un Ron saltando hacia ellos siendo seguido por su hermana, Ginny. Después de saludar a todos y de que su habitación le fuera mostrada, Harry, Hermione y Ron se pusieron a hablar sobre todo lo que había estado ocurriendo a lo largo del verano.

-¿Por qué ninguno me escribió? – Preguntó Harry.

-Órdenes de Dumbledore. Ha estado tratando de reconstruir la Orden y luchando contra el Ministerio todo el verano. Él no quiere que escuches sobre lo que está ocurriendo.

-¿Y qué está pasando? – Le preguntó directamente a Hermione.

-El Ministerio está en negación. No van a admitir que ya-sabes-quién está de regreso así que están intentando silenciar a cualquiera que no esté de acuerdo con eso. Dumbledore y tú están hasta arriba de la lista.

-¡Pero yo lo vi! ¡Lo vi matar a Cedric! ¿Cómo pueden negar eso?

-Fudge está asustado. – Dijo Hermione observando al pelirrojo en busca de más apoyo.

-Él piensa que todo es un truco de Dumbledore para tomar su puesto como ministro. ¡Está loco de atar! Dumbledore no quiere su trabajo y todo el mundo sabe eso. – Finalizó el pelirrojo.

-Aún hay más. – Hermione dijo en un tono suave. – Te han comenzado a atacar. Diciendo que debes ser revisado por un médico, que eres mentalmente inestable. El Profeta ha sido implacable, imprimiendo historias todos los días acerca de ti, Dumbledore y la Orden. – Harry dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado y se dejó caer en el suelo.

-Así que Él está corriendo alrededor ganando poder y apoyo mientras nosotros estamos sentados como patos.

-No todos nosotros. – Murmuró el chico Weasley mirando a Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Harry sentado observándolos a ambos.

-Dile 'Mione.

Tomando una respiración profunda e ignorando la cólera proveniente de Ron, comenzó a contarle a Harry acerca de su verano.

-Cuando llegué con mis padres, Dumbledore me dio una misión.

-¿Te dio una misión? ¿Para hacer qué? – Preguntó el pelinegro con su enojo creciendo nuevamente al haber sido dejado atrás una vez más.

-Harry, por favor. Te dije que te lo diría todo y lo haré. – Harry la miró y asintió con la cabeza. – Correcto, así que él me informó que el uso del giratiempo el año pasado hizo que mi edad fuese suficiente para deshabilitar el seguimiento del Ministerio sobre los menores de edad. – Dejó que esto fuera asimilado antes de continuar. – Soy capaz de practicar magia fuera de Hogwarts incluso si no he cumplido los 17 años hasta el próximo año. Dumbledore decidió utilizar esto a nuestro favor por lo que me está entrenando. Todo esto por si necesito ser tu guardián en algún momento. – Harry estaba a punto de estallar otra vez pero la trigueña levantó una mano para callarlo. – Una vez que lleguemos a Hogwarts empezaré a enseñarles a ustedes dos, lo que he aprendido en este tiempo. – Ambos, Harry y Ron se ilusionaron ante esto. Hermione decidió entonces que ellos debían saber la verdad antes de que les dijera a los otros.

-Hay algo más que debo decirles a ustedes dos.


End file.
